1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal, a communication method, and a program for transmitting information.
2. Description of the Related Art
An information processing device and a message transmission method enabling automatic communication based on the content of a schedule and the current situation have been proposed in the past (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication H10-124464, Paragraph 0008).
In this publication, a determination is made as to whether or not the distance between the current position and a scheduled location is equal to or greater than a preset distance (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication H10-124464, Paragraph 0039, B10 in FIG. 4), and if the distance is equal to or greater than the set distance, the amount of time required to reach the scheduled location from the current position is determined. A determination is then made as to whether it will be possible to meet the scheduled time, and if not, a message is transmitted (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication H10-124464, Paragraph 0040, B13 in FIG. 4). At the same time, a message containing the length of the delay is transmitted (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication H10-124464, Paragraph 0090, FIG. 10). However, when a message is to be transmitted, the current position must be detected, and when the set distance is short, the time required to reach the scheduled location from the current position must be determined frequently, and thus the processing load on the communication terminal is large. If the set distance is long, on the other hand, no message is transmitted even if in actuality a delay is going to occur, and thus there is room for further improvement from the point of view of usability.